A Woman Like Me
by skittlesrayne
Summary: Harry runs into an old classmate who has a new profession and a totally different look, a look that Harry finds rather attractive. Slash Warning! Cross Dressing Draco. Fic inspired by "Woman like Me" by Beyonce
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, nor do I make a profit off of them. I just play with them for a bit and then put them back innocently. Lyrics aren't mine either.

**Summary**: Harry runs into an old classmate who has a new profession and a totally different look, a look that Harry finds rather attractive. Slash Warning! Cross Dressing Draco. Fic inspired by "Woman like Me" by Beyonce

* * *

Harry remembered the moment he caught sight of him. It was in a magazine in the dentist office. He was browsing through articles waiting for his scheduled teeth cleaning when a familiar face popped out. He narrowed his eyes and looked closer. The face on the page was pale with glittery red lipstick, long lashes, and long blonde hair. Her silver eyes glowed in an inviting way and her red nails were clasped around a 40's style microphone. Her smile was conceited and seductive, pulling Harry into the article. Below the caption read:

_Ladies and Gentlemen grab on to your knickers because the new upcoming songstress to overtake Britain is Gabrielle. Her vocal range is comparable to some of the greats around the world and her songs are smooth and rich. Critics have called her performances mesmerizing. If you're looking to catch a glimpse of her yourself, she will be coming to Edmonds to give an intimate performance, kicking off her tour. Tickets will be on sale until February 2__nd__._

That face. That face. Suddenly it hit him like a freight train. That woman smiling at him had sneered some time long before. That woman was a softer version of Draco Malfoy. Harry doubted himself but staring at the picture again confirmed his suspicions. He hadn't heard about Malfoy since the second war. There were rumors that he had been disowned from his family and thrown out. At least Malfoy was making a living for himself. Harry tore the article from the magazine and stuffed it in his pocket. What harm could an old classmate offering support do? Curiosity never hurt anyone, except for felines.

Two weeks later, Harry was standing in line at Edmonds with his ticket clutched in his hand. Pulling his overcoat up on his shoulders, he looked around him. It was obvious that Draco or "Gabrielle" had plenty of fans. They were a writhing mass of excitement. He had thought about bringing a friend, but that would only complicate things. He could imagine now the hard time he would have trying to explain to Ron why he even wanted to see Draco. It was just something inside of Harry that made him want to see what had happened to the Slytherin and ex arch enemy.

The lights dimmed as Harry sat down in his seat. It was a small venue filled to the brim with people. He was counting on this factor for him not to be noticed. Making sure his black hair was covering his faded scar, he waited for the show to begin. The music came on and there were hoots and screams of excitement from the audience. A tall blonde stepped forward out of the shadows, and grabbed the microphone. Harry recognized the smile immediately. It was Draco, no doubt about it. His glittery green dress ending just before his knees hugged his statuesque figure. It was cut precisely, flattering his flat chest and plump rear. He exuded confidence as he walked forward into the spotlight, his heels clicking on the stage.

"This one is for all my wanna-be lovers out there." Draco worked his audience like a champ. "How many of my lovers are out there?" The crowd screamed for him, feeding his ego.

Harry clapped for a moment but then caught himself. He held his hands together in his lap tightly. He wouldn't get caught up in Draco's siren call.

The seductive beat began and Draco swung his hips back and forth. He ran his hands up and down his own body. He began to sing:

"_Do you think you could fall for a woman like me?_

_Cause I find it hard to trust, I need too much, and I really don't believe in love"_

Harry sat upright in his chair, his eyes focusing more on Draco. The more he looked, the more he realized that Draco was rather attractive. No beyond attractive. Draco was damn good looking. This was definitely not the snot-nosed prat that had annoyed him on during school.

Draco walked across the stage and seductively played with a front row member's tie.

"_Do you think that I could be the one that you see?_

_Cause baby I'm one step ahead_

_You're two steps behind, but baby I don't mind."_

Draco sashayed to the center of the stage, giving Jessica Rabbit a run for her money. He snapped his fingers to the beat.

"_You need to stop for a minute_

_Before you get too deep up in it_

_Everything isn't what it seems."_

Harry suddenly felt very hot and in the need of a glass of water, but his eyes wouldn't leave Draco. Everything wasn't what it seemed. Unbeknownst to Harry before, Draco Malfoy made a pretty convincing woman and had the pipes of a diva.

Draco spun around and rolled his hips, causing the glittery fabric to shimmy around him. He shook his hair and suddenly his eyes locked with Harry's. A sly smile curled on his lips as he continued to sing

"_You need to think about it_

_Before you get hooked on a venom and can't live without it._

_Can't believe everything you see._

_It's hard lovin a woman, a woman like me."_

Harry watched the entire show on the edge of his seat. He couldn't tell if it was just his imagination, but it seemed that Draco would steal furtive glances at him, almost challenging him to make eye contact. He wanted to have a word with him or Gabrielle, which ever name he called himself these days. The mob of people storming the area made it impossible to even approach him. After wading through the massive group for 30 minutes, he gave up. He knew of an alley on the side of the venue that would lead around back. If he followed it, he could run into Draco leaving the area. Sure enough, as soon as he turned the corner to the back of the building, two burly guards stopped him.

"Gabrielle isn't taking any more autographs so just turn around and go home."

Harry peeked between the two guys and caught sight of Draco. He looked less feminine than on stage but still wore 6 inch heels, skinny jeans, and long hair. "Hey Draco!" he yelled, hoping to grab the blonde's attention.

Draco's head snapped towards the sound and caught sight of Harry. "Harry Potter? Is that you? Let him through."

Harry walked up to Draco and smiled. Now that he had actually found who he was looking for, he didn't know what to say. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm... Hi. Wonderful performance."

"Thank you." Draco nodded his head, his eyes examining Harry. "It's been a while since anyone has called me Draco."

"Oh I'm sorry." Harry fumbled. "Do you prefer Draco or Gabrielle?"

"Gabrielle is my stage name. I'd be flattered if you called me Draco. It's been such a long time since I've run into anyone from my past." Draco offered his hand.

Harry shook his hand eagerly. "It's good to see you." He meant that literally. Draco was an eyeful. Harry let his eyes settle on those full lips before glancing up into the wide grey eyes. "I'm glad to see you're doing well. I'll let you go."

Draco moved to get into his limo but paused. "I'm heading to a hotel for the night before my flight leaves in the morning. Hey if you're not busy, why don't you come along with me? We could catch up, maybe have a few drinks. You know it's not often I run into classmates that actually want to talk to me."

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry smiled. "Sure, it will be nice to talk." He crawled into the limo with Draco. Thoughts were racing through his head as he twiddled his thumbs. Harry never thought he would actually get to meet the Slytherin again, none the less share drinks in a hotel. Meeting Draco's gaze was too much at the moment. He didn't know proper etiquette about asking Draco about his past.

"You look nervous. Don't be." Draco smiled. "I know what you're thinking. How did I turn into 'Gabrielle'?"

Harry nodded his head. "I didn't want to offend you but I'm curious. The last time I saw you, you were cowering in a corner with your family right after Voldemort was defeated." Harry watched Draco flinch at the mention of the Dark Lord's name.

"Lasers do wonders." Draco stared at his now dark-mark free arm. "After that night, I was openly ridiculed. I didn't belong on either side. Death Eaters told me I wasn't loyal enough and should have been dead a long time ago. Members of Wizarding Community told me I was evil and should have been dead a long time ago. I didn't have anywhere to turn and I didn't have a friend in the world. My last straw was when I was walking down the street and someone accused me of being Albus Dumbledore's killer."

"But you didn't…"

"It was never meant for me to kill him. I was destined to fail. Why would you send a teenager to kill one of the most powerful wizards in history? Volde-" Draco shivered at the name. "The Dark Lord set me up to fail so that he could kill my entire family."

"But you didn't want to kill Dumbledore, did you? I saw you lower your wand."

"My wand? You're telling me you were there?" Draco turned to Harry in shock.

"I was there. I saw everything that happened." Harry sighed. "I know we were never friends and during some points we tried to basically kill each other, but I do know one thing. You respected Dumbledore enough not to kill him."

"Well that means a lot to me, especially coming from you. If only more people shared that same opinion." Draco smiled. "I owe you a drink."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're a lot nicer than you used to be."

Chuckling softly, Draco glanced away. "Age has made me wiser. Also a mixture of yoga, alcohol, and masturbation keeps me level headed."

"Wow." Harry couldn't hold his laughter. "At least you're very honest."

The halt of the limo signaled they were at the hotel. Harry helped Draco with his bags as he walked into the lavish lobby. He saw a couple of curious stares aimed towards him, but no one approached them.

Smiling at the concierge woman, Draco took his room card and escorted Harry up to his room. "It's the biggest room they had. I can't stand being in small spaces, plus it has a full bar."

Walking into the hotel suite, Harry realized that big was an understatement. The suite was the size of a large flat with flat screen televisions and a giant hot tub in the middle of the entertainment area. There was a master bedroom off to the left with a king size bed and a fireplace.

Draco followed his stare to the hot tub. "It's the honeymoon suite by the way. I have the whole area to myself. My security is across the hall." His heels clicked across the marble floor as he sat his bags down on the couch.

"So that's why that woman kept staring at me. She must have thought I was your husband." Blush crept up Harry's neck.

Draco didn't say anything but a small smile formed on his face as he dove under the bar looking for alcohol bottles.

"Right about those drinks," Harry approached the bar. "What are you fixing up there?"

"Two dirty martinis for us to start. Is that ok?"

"The dirtier the better," Harry realized what he said and he wanted to eat his words. "I mean I like extra olives and stuff." He blushed again.

Draco smiled. "Extra olives for you then. Making drinks comes naturally these days. I worked as a bartender for while."

Harry nodded his head in interest. "Do tell."

"Since I was an outcast in the community, I started to become a recluse. I got a night job at a dive bar that had drag shows on Thursdays. I watched the fellas perform and realized that it was more than dressing up in a wig, it's an art form. So I decided to try it myself. Found out that I adore being on stage and pleasing the crowd. I could also hide my identity and my past. No one had to know about who I was. That's how 'Gabrielle' was born. It's now the only time I feel comfortable in my own skin."

Gulping down his martini, Harry burped a bit. "Do you not feel comfortable being Draco?"

"No." His finger's traced around the glass before he swallowed his drink. "I feel like everyone has already passed judgment on me, no matter what I do with my life.

"I'll tell you what," Harry poured vodka in his glass and Draco's. "Let's have a toast. To Draco feeling comfortable as Draco, at least around me."

Draco's glass clinked against Harry's. "I will toast to that."

Harry felt the relief of alcohol coursing through his body, making the situation less tense. "I don't mean to pry but the heels? That's definitely different than your Hogwarts days."

"I like being taller." Draco looked down at his spiked heels. "I wear them better than any woman I know. I suppose I like being androgynous, an enhanced version of myself. I grew my hair out and started wearing makeup. I've never felt better in my life. Unfortunately, my look just confuses people."

"And um..." Harry's eyes trailed down to Draco's belt buckle.

"I can show you if you like." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"No. No." Harry looked away, embarrassed. "Forgive me for being nosy." He poured himself even more alcohol.

"I'm still a man, in all functioning ways. I like it like that. Believe me Harry, I can still stomp your arse at quidditch."

Harry smirked. "Man or no man, that's damn near impossible for you, Draco. You're smart. You know I was always the better player."

"I wouldn't say you were good but luck was always on your side. One on one, I would catch that snitch before you even kicked off the ground."

They gave each other a customary Malfoy Potter stare down until their faces began to crack and giggles raged through them both.

"I'm actually having fun. I'm really glad I ran into you." Harry broke into the scotch, pouring himself a glass and filling Draco's.

"I feel like I've been talking about myself the whole time. What about you, Harry?" Draco asked.

_He called me Harry_. He shook the thought from his mind. "I've just been working as an Auror. Got divorced from Gin about 3 years ago. So it's just me."

"I didn't notice a wedding band, so I figured you were single."

"And you?"

"Are you kidding? Outside of my fans, no one really cares about me. Do you know how hard it is to date when you look like me?"

"What do you mean 'look like me'?" Harry furrowed his brows.

"Don't play coy. You know what I mean. I'm a man who enjoys wearing makeup and heels. How do I explain that on a date?"

"Well I think you look-"

"-What?" Draco interrupted. "Atrocious? Hideous? Ridiculous?"

"Beautiful!" Harry blurted out. It was obvious that the liquid courage had done its job.

Draco stared at him for moment, as if trying to comprehend what he just said. A tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks as an expression of humility surfaced on his face. "Thank you."

Harry pointed his finger at Draco with conviction. "Any guy would be lucky to have you. I mean, if you like guys. I don't know." He shrugged.

"I like both." Draco said nonchalantly.

"As do I."

"You never struck me as the type to like men."

"You never struck me as the type to have a second identity." Harry retorted.

"Touché. "

Harry stood up. "I'd better call myself a cab." He was surprised when a hand wrapped around his wrist.

"You can stay, the night I mean." Draco tucked his hair behind his ear. "Obviously you're too drunk to go home."

"Nonsense. I'm not drunk."

"You called me beautiful."

"I meant it."

"Sure Harry."

Suddenly Harry grabbed Draco by his hips and pulled him close. "I really did mean it." He said, pushing a strand of hair out Draco's face. "Gorgeous."

Draco's heart was beating like a cadence in a drum line. He hadn't felt this way in a while. He was wanted. Not just for being Gabrielle, he was wanted for being just plain old Draco. He slowly placed his arms around Harry's neck in an embrace, enjoying the heat between them. "Are you sure you want to get caught up with someone like me? It's something you might want to think about, Potter."

Harry tilted the blonde's chin upwards and kissed him. Their lips slid against each others before tongues set in for fiery exploration. Draco let out an appreciative moan as he let himself get lost in the bliss of Harry's kisses.

Harry smiled. "I have nothing to fear. I can handle a woman or man like you."

**A/N: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Make me smile, or cry...whichever one I'll take it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters nor do I make a profit off of them. I'm just a fangirl full of squees for HP/DM pairings. I don't own the lyrics either. Song is an excerpt from "Hurt" by Christina Aguilera

**A/N:** Since you guys were so encouraging with reviews and favorites, I decided to continue the story a bit. Plus I couldn't bear to part with Draco's character. This chronicles the events after Harry wakes up in Draco's bed and what happens when Draco meets the Weaselys. Be sure to review and tell me what you think. ;]

* * *

Harry awoke to the smell of bacon. His mouth was abnormally dry as he tried to focus and remember where he was. _Oh yeah. There was a show. I saw Draco. We came back and started drinking. I kissed him. There was some groping going on. _He threw back to covers and rolled out of bed_. How on earth can I make this less awkward? _Harry stumbled towards the loo. He sighed as he looked into the mirror. A love bite rested right above his collar bone. Draco's nickname would be Dracula from now on.

"There's breakfast in here when you're done." Draco's voice rang out.

"Mmmk" Harry mumbled. _So that's where the bacon smell was coming from._ "Hey Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you do me a favor and tell me where my clothes are?"

There was an attempt to cover laughter. "Back of the chair next to the bed."

Harry quickly grabbed his pants and shirt and put them on. Joining Draco at the table, he sat down in a chair. He wasn't sure what to make of the entire situation.

Draco sat at the other end of the table, chewing on a piece of toast. He was wrapped up in a big blanket and only his pink toenails were visible out of the bottom. "Help yourself, Harry. I ordered room service for the both of us."

Gulping down his orange juice with ferocity, Harry stared at the face in front of him. Even in the middle of the morning, Draco still looked gorgeous. It was something Harry wished he would have realized a long time ago. He would have had a lot of fun with the Slytherin back in his Hogwarts days.

"Why do you keep looking at my face?" Draco groaned. "I know I don't have any makeup on but-"

"Shut up." Harry smiled. "You're beautiful."

The corner of Draco's mouth upturned slightly. "You know you can cut the shit." He took another bite of toast. "I can tell by that confounded expression on your face that you're wondering about last night. We didn't have sex. You basically got to 2nd base before you passed out in my bed. I had the decency to remove your clothes while you slept like a baby."

"That wasn't my intention. I told you that I should have got a cab."

"So you were drunk." Draco rolled his eyes. "The only person I can get fondled by just happened to be drunk. My life is pathetic."

"No. That's not what I meant. It's sort of fuzzy, but what I did with you last night I don't regret. Well at least I think I don't". Harry could tell this wasn't going well from the disgusted expression on Draco's face. _Fuck..._

"Just get your things and leave." Draco unwrapped the blanket around him to reveal a pair of lacy underwear that hugged him in all the right places.

"Guh…" It was the only sound that Harry could make as he swallowed hard. _Jesus Christ, he's so hot._

Draco walked across the marble floor, giving Harry a perfect view of his panty-clad arse. "I need a shower before my flight leaves. Let yourself out."

"Draco please," Harry followed him into the bathroom. "Don't take it the wrong way."

Draco spun around, his blond hair flowing. "And what is the right way then, Potter?"

"I…" He lost his train of thought as his eyes rested on Draco's body. He thought of Snape naked to will away his growing erection. "When you asked me to come up for drinks, I didn't come with the intention of messing around with you." Harry looked at the ground to avoid embarrassment. "I came to ask you if you would like to…you know…the eating thing and maybe a movie."

Draco cocked his head to the side. "Do you mean a date?"

Harry nodded his head. "I think you're a great person and I'd like to spend more time with you and get to know you better."

A smile formed on Draco's lips. "That's very kind of you. I'll accept your offer."

Harry smiled. "That's great!" He grabbed Draco and kissed him. He was surprised to feel Draco stiffen against him. Backing away, Harry frowned. "I'm sorry. I just made things really awkward didn't I? I thought it was ok since we-"

"Its fine, Harry. It just caught me off guard." Draco laughed, shaking his head.

"Right then. We'll keep in touch." Harry backed away and accidentally bumped into the doorway like an awkward teenager. "Didn't see that there. I'll just grab my things and…yeah…bye." Harry scurried from the hotel room.

Draco smirked to himself. _What has that scared little Gryffindor got himself into?_

_

* * *

_

Harry waited for his phone to ring. It had been two weeks since he last heard from Draco and he wanted so desperately to hear from him. _Ring. Ring. Ring. You piece of shit._

As if on cue, his phone began vibrating across the table. _Three rings and you won't seem desperate_. He picked up his phone on the third ring. "Hello. Harry speaking."

"Hi Harry." The voice on the line was like satin against Harry's ears, silky smooth.

"Hey Draco. It's good to hear from you. How have you been?"

"I'm great. I just landed after performing in Milan. Actually I'm starving, so I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at Barney's for lunch?"

"Alright wonderful. I'll see you in 15 minutes." After clicking off his phone, he quickly ran into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He tried to do something with his hair but with no success. No amount of gel could get rid of his unruly hair.

Later, Harry turned the corner towards Barney's. He saw Draco standing in front of the building, one hand on his hip and the other scrolling on his phone. He was dressed in furry boots and a sweater.

"Hey there." Draco said, wrapping his arms around Harry.

Harry returned the hug. "I'm glad to see you back in one piece." He looked at the entrance to Barney's. "Out of all the places in town, you choose the diner eh?"

"I was craving a burger and they have the best around."

They grabbed a booth towards the back and ordered their food. Harry sipped on his pop. "How was your performance in Milan?"

"Amazing. The fans there are just so excited about my music and the fashion there is to die for. I can't believe I had to leave so early."

"Yes, I thought you were supposed to be on tour. What brings you back here so fast?"

"I wasn't supposed to leave, but I wanted to get back to you Harry." Draco smiled. "I flew in for a day just for our date."

"I'm flattered." Harry smiled. "So this is a date huh?"

"Yes, and you're paying." Smirking, Draco nudged his foot against Harry's under the table.

Harry shared a glance with Draco. "I guess I am then, but I don't mind."

After eating their way through 2 big hamburgers and a shared slice of pie, they walked in the park together, side by side. Snow began to fall and it clung to Draco's lashes like little flecks of glitter.

"So do you fans know that you're a man?"

"I honestly don't know." Draco shrugged. "It never occurred to me that they didn't know. I look in magazines and they always refer to me as 'she' which is quite annoying. I guess it comes with the territory of the name 'Gabrielle'.

"How do your parents feel about your new profession?"

"They aren't thrilled of course." Draco paused to stare at some children running around on the playground. "My father found out one day when he dug through my bags and found my makeup and costumes. He ordered me stop immediately."

"What did you do?"

"I continued to do what I love." Draco smiled sadly. "It cost me my family, my inheritance, and the last shred of support I had."

Harry protectively wrapped his arm around Draco's waist. "You're gaining some support here with me. I've seen your show. I know the amazing voice you have. You have a gift and to sit there and not use it, that's just plain ridiculous."

Draco nuzzled against his shoulder, his blond hair tickling Harry's nose. "Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me." Draco said, staring into Harry's green eyes. "I know it's crazy, but I want you to come with me. I'm leaving for Paris tonight for a performance tomorrow."

Harry thought for a moment. Having to take off from work wouldn't be that easy, but for extra time with Draco, he would do it. "Get a ticket and I'm there."

* * *

The next day Harry sat in a hot tub on the balcony of a hotel room. He was waiting for Draco to finish getting dressed for the show. Letting the warm jets work his muscles, he closed his eyes in bliss. Soon he was interrupted by his ringing cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Why didn't you tell me about this little vacation you've been planning eh?" Ron's voice came through the speaker.

"Because according to the ministry, I'm taking a sick day. FYI, this vacation wasn't planned either."

"You couldn't tell your best mate?" Ron sounded a little hurt. "How was it not planned? You just don't up and decide to go to Paris."

"Ron…How did you know I was in Paris? Did you use Auror devices to track me?"

There was a long pause on the line. "Maybe."

Harry growled.

"I was worried! I wanted to know that you were OK."

"Well I'm fine."

"What are you doing in Paris?"

"Minding my business like you should." Harry retorted. He was interrupted by Draco walking out onto the balcony.

"Hey do you mind giving me a hand?" Draco smiled.

Harry placed a hand over the speaker of the phone. "I'll be right there to help with your dress."

"Aha! I thought I heard a woman's voice."

"That wasn't a woman's…" Harry stopped short. He really didn't want to deal with explaining to Ron so he just zipped his mouth.

"You're off canoodling with some mysterious woman that we haven't heard about."

"Yes Ron. I'm such a…canoodler." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Blimey! Bring her by the house on Sunday. I'll tell Hermione to cook us up a fine meal. I want to meet this lady friend of yours."

"But Ron-"

"But nothing. Be there by 7 for dinner. I can't wait to tell Hermione. You old womanizer you." The phone clicked in Harry's ear.

Draco watched Harry approach him through his mirror. "You look ill." Brushing powder on his face, he motioned for Harry to sit down.

"I need to ask you a favor."

"And that would be?" Draco asked, putting on earrings.

"Would you mind coming accompanying me to dinner with Hermione and Ron on Sunday?"

Brushing his hair, he turned to Harry. "I'm surprised."

"I knew you wouldn't want-"

"Yes." Draco interrupted. "I'll go with you. I'm shocked you would even ask me but I'm delighted. It will be funny to see the look on Weasley's…er Ron's face."

"Yeah a real blast." Harry said sarcastically.

Draco sauntered over to him and sat down on his lap. "You know if you're dating me, you should introduce me to your friends. Think of it as a first step towards our future."

Harry couldn't say no when a gorgeous man was sitting on his lap, but he most certainly realized that dinner with the Weasely's was easier said than done.

* * *

"You know you can loosen up your grip on that steering wheel. It's not going anywhere." They were on their way to the Weasley household, ready to have the infamous Sunday dinner that Ron had been talking about all week.

Harry didn't realize he was squeezing so hard, until he saw that his knuckles had turned white. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little nervous."

"You're beyond nervous." Draco stretched. "Let's play out this situation. What's the worst that could happen?"

"A nuclear bomb could drop the moment that Ron finds out who you really are."

Draco chuckled. "Eventually he will find out. It's just something you're going to have to brace yourself for Harry.

They pulled into the driveway and walked up to the door. Harry rang the doorbell and heard scrambling from behind the door.

"Get Hugo off the chandelier right now! I'm not kidding Ronald. He could hurt himself!" Hermione opened the door and smiled warmly. "Hello hello! Come right in."

They followed Hermione into the house, which was immaculate although 2 children were trampling throughout the place. Hermione leaned against the couch and motioned for them to sit down. She turned to Draco. "I know you from somewhere."

Harry grabbed the couch as he prepared for impending doom.

Hermione jumped on shock. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it Harry."

"Yes, Hermione. I can explain..."

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating Gabrielle?"

Harry scrunched his brows. _Gabrielle? Sure why not. _"I guess it sort of slipped my mind."

"I'm such a fan." Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and shook it. "I can't believe you're here. I would have done something with the house."

"Your house looks fine." Draco smiled. He passed a questioning glance to Harry and he motioned for him to keep quiet.

"I'll have dinner ready in a few. Hey, would you mind helping me in the kitchen?"

"Not at all." Draco rose to his feet.

Harry grimaced in horror as he realized how well the girl talk would go when Hermione found out Draco was a man.

"Good to see you made it!" Ron came thudding down the staircase. "I was just barricading Hugo and Rose in the playroom. Saw the broad you bought with you. She's a real looker Harry." Ron punched him on the shoulder.

"Yeah something like that."

Ron sat down next to Harry on the couch. "So how is she?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, in the sack. She looks like a wild one."

Harry thought about the love bites and colored slightly. "Well I wouldn't know. We've only been on a couple of dates."

"Oh I see, taking the good girl route. She might just be misses material."

"Look Ron, there's something I think you should know."

"Dinner is ready. Come on boys." Hermione shouted from the kitchen.

Ron clapped him on the back. "You can tell me after dinner. I'm starved."

They all sat around the dinner table eating their food. Harry felt tense, almost grinding his teeth. He was hoping that all conversation would come to a standstill and he could get through this dinner and leave. Hugo kept giving him the stink eye and it made him uncomfortable that the baby had figured out what no one else had noticed.

"Food is delicious." Ron said, shoveling more into his mouth.

"I had some help." Hermione nodded her head towards Draco.

"It was really no problem." Draco smiled.

"So Hermione tells me you're a singer?" Ron questioned.

"That's my profession." Draco nodded his head.

"Gabrielle. What a name." Hermione sighed.

"It's a stage name." Harry was tired to waiting for the bomb to drop. He would light the fuse himself. "Tell them your real name."

"My real name is Draco Malfoy." Draco said calmly.

Both Ron and Hermione stared at Draco with mouths partly open, studying his face trying to find some tiny inkling that he might be lying.

"Oh you're pulling my leg Harry. Nice joke. How'd you get her to go along with it?" Ron chuckled.

"She's a he." Harry said, pushing around food on his plate.

Draco swallowed hard. "See…Adam's apple."

Ron leaned over the table, inches away from Draco's face. "Bloody hell. That is you, Malfoy. You prick."

Hermione covered Rose's ears with her hands. "Ron, watch your language."

"But you look so soft and womanly. Do you have tits?"

"Ron!" Harry wished he could sink into the floor with embarrassment.

"No, Weasley. All man. I can-"

Harry interrupted Draco. "You better not offer to show him."

"It's hard for me to believe you're Gabrielle. Gabrielle is a real woman." Hermione studied Draco's face.

"I'll prove it to you." Draco cleared his throat and took a sip of water. He began to belt out one of his favorite tunes.

"_I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there_

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you."_

Hermione sighed as she rested her chin on her hand. "Just Beautiful. You're the real deal."

"So Malfoy, how'd you figure out you like dresses and such?"

"Experimentation you can say."

Ron turned to Harry. "So how'd you figure out you like Malfoys in dresses and such?"

Draco turned to Harry. "Yes do tell. I'm curious how you figured out where I was."

Harry could feel his face getting hot as he fought to keep his composure. "I uh…saw an article on Gabrielle. I recognized Draco's face and I decided to get a ticket to go see him."

"Uh huh. The whole 'stalker crazy fan meets femboy of his dreams' situation." A smile spread across Ron's face.

"No. I didn't stalk him!" Harry's face was on fire at this point. "I just thought I'd talk to him and maybe have a couple of drinks."

"And boom goes the dynamite, you two are couple." Ron leaned back in his chair.

"We're not a couple." Harry shook his head.

Draco's eyebrows rose. "Then what are we?"

"I'm not good with labels." Harry quickly changed the subject. "How about dessert? Oh yes, lets stuff our faces."

* * *

"I've got a key lime pie recipe I'd love to try with you next time. Take care you two!" Draco waved his hand at Hermione and Ron. He and Harry walked back out to the car.

"You're really amazing. You hit it off with them. They like you."

Draco smiled. "Like you said before, I'm a lot nicer than I used to be. Ron and Hermione are really good people. Too bad I was rotten to them during our school days. But no better time to make amends than the present."

Harry smiled as he sat down in the car. "Sounds like you plan on being around a lot more."

"Why should it matter to you? We're not a couple."

_I knew that would come back to bite me in the arse._ "I didn't mean in a bad way."

"Sure, Potter. I know what you want. You're just expecting some one night stand and…" Draco was abruptly cut off by a pair of lips.

Harry tugged on Draco's lip with his teeth before exploring the blonde's mouth with his tongue, steaming up the car windows. Draco moaned unabashedly as Harry slid his hand under Draco's shirt and toyed with the waistband of his pants. Accidentally hitting the car horn, Harry broke the kiss and looked Draco eyes. "Sometimes kissing you is the only way to shut you up. I was going to say that I wanted to ask you but I didn't know the appropriate time."

Draco traced his name on the foggy window and placed a heart under it. "Now's a best time if any."

"Do you want to make this an exclusive relationship, Draco?"

Draco nodded his head. "I take your offer of boyfriendship. Lets shake on it."

They both shook hands and laughed. On the way back to Harry's place, Draco drew 'HP' below the heart.


End file.
